


Campfire Days

by VriskaDearest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaDearest/pseuds/VriskaDearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finally gives in and goes on the camping trip John's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Days

Dave sets another pile of logs next to he and John's makeshift campsite. “This oughta do it Egbert.” He says to a pouf of fuzzy black hair that's currently leaned over something, clearly working intently. John turns around quickly and mutters a quick thanks to his bro. Dave comes up behind him, trying to see what he's working on, but John blocks his view “it's not finished yet...” John whines, his buck teeth making the plea for privacy somehow that much cuter. John shoots a quick look over his shoulder, shaking his head at the fact that even on a camping trip, Dave still insists on wearing skinny jeans. Dave shrugs and you can hear him mutter something about John and his weird little projects.  
The fire's going quite nicely, the flames flickering and reflecting in the shiny plastic of Dave's sunglasses as he leans against a large rock. He looks to see is John's looking his direction and he slips off his glasses, the orange and red flames dancing against the deep red of his eyes. John walks over to him, but Dave doesn't bother try putting on his glasses to hide his eyes. Since that one awkward and clumsy night a few months ago, Dave hadn't really tried to hide anymore. He was still a Strider and too cool for all this bullshit, but he would ironically enjoy it just to see John's face light up. He started thinking about how much John had begged him to come on this trip in the first place. Dave would have normally said no, but when Egbert pulls out the big blue eyes, you can't really say no.  
John rests his head on Dave's shoulder, clearly taking advantage of one of the few quiet moments they get to spend together. “I finished them” John said softly. Dave chuckled, he was always coming up with little projects to try and prove he was cool. Most of them were undeniably not cool, but once again, Dave loved seeing his little dorky face light up way too much to say anything. “Well let's see whatever they are then.” Dave said, turning to where John had been working. John quickly scampers over and pulls out two extremely mangled looking pieces of wire and a bag of marshmallows. “Oh shit, I knew this was gonna happen” thought Dave to himself and John starts jumping up and down in excitement explaining how he had trouble making the roasting sticks, but they can still toast marshmallows together and won't that be fun.   
“Let me make one thing clear John,” John knows he's kidding around, Dave never calls him John, well, hardly ever. “I'm a Strider, and Striders don't really do flaming wads of sugar on the ends of metal sticks.” John tilted his head like a confused dog, almost unable to comprehend how someone could dislike roasting marshmallows. “But Daaavee...” John whined, poking Dave with one of the sticks “this is our camping trip, you HAVE to roast marshmallows on a camping trip – it's a rule, or, umm, something.” For a second he looked truly sad, Dave could understand why, I mean this poor kid has this perfect little romantic camping trip planned and here he was, starting it off on the first night by denying him flaming sugar balls. “Fine, hand me a stick and a fluffy thing” Dave says with a slight smirk. John once again skips over, a marshmallow already on his stick as he hands Dave the tools of the trade. “This is dumb.” Dave says, but John knows he doesn't mean it, so he just grins at him as he watches him stick the marshmallow on the end of the wire and put it over the fire. John nuzzles into Dave's shoulder as they watch the flames lick underneath their treats. Dave immediately sticks his right into the fire, watching as the flickers engulf the poor little mallow. John's eyes are locked on his, intently staring at it and turning it slowly as to attain the golden brown perfection he was looking for. Dave pulls his out and blows the flames off the little black ball before gingerly taking a bite. “Well fuck, that's actually pretty good...” John looks at him, glasses sliding down his nose a little “I told you so!”  
John pulls his out of the fire, never breaking eye contact with Dave and starts to shove the whole thing in his mouth, not realizing a little part of it is still on fire. Dave's eyes go wide and he reaches for the stick, but too late, that dumbass Egbert sticks the whole thing in his mouth, eyes instantly shooting wide open and filling with tears before he spits the marshmallow out. “Damnit John, you would do something like this.” says Dave, quickly tossing down his own stick and running to get some water. John follows him, his hands over his mouth as if he's going to keep the burn away. Dave shakes his head, pouring water on a corner of his blanket an holding it against John's extremely red bottom lip. “See, I knew we shouldn't have roasted marshmallows.” Dave says harshly, more than a little scared for the state of his friend. John's eyes instantly well up with even more tears and he squeaks out through the towel “Ahm thorry Dabe, I dednt meen tho” Dave puts a hand on John's shoulder “Hey, man, no talking right now, okay? Let's get your lip cooled off.” John soulfully nods his head, his hair flopping down in his face. Dave pushes his hair back and dips the blanket back into the water. He leans in to see how bad the burn is, thankfully it's just a little red patch right in the middle on his lip. Dave chuckles softly “Oh my clumsy little Egbert, how did you manage this?” John shrugs, looking resignedly at the floor of the tent. They sit there in silence for a while then John pushes Dave's hand away and says with only a small amount of mispronunciation “I think ith fine now Dave.” He tries to give a huge grin, but winces when the skin stretches. Dave half smiles, setting down the blanket and opening his arms, into which John immediately flops. “Anything else I can do for you, smooth guy?” asks Dave, stroking John's hair affectionately. John sits back up, looking into Dave's uncovered eyes. It still takes him by surprise to see his best friend's warm red eyes gazing back at his with such a ferocity and such a gentleness all at the same time.   
“Kith it better?” John asks hopefully, his small voice rising at the end like a hopeful puppy. It takes everything Dave has not to roll his eyes and call bullshit on this whole thing. But he can't say no to John's sad eyes and his tear stained cheeks. He leans over and gently touches his lips to John's, carefully trying to avoid the still warm spot where dessert attacked him. Though he would never admit it, Dave's heart skips a beat and everything stops just for a moment when their lips lock.   
As Dave starts to pull away, John follows closely behind, laying his head on Dave's shoulder, pushing him backwards into laying down. “Thankth...” John whispered sleepily as he nestled more and more into Dave's chest... Dave is just about to close his eyes when he hears John whisper almost inaudibly “Thith ith gonna be the betht camping trip ever...”


End file.
